


Evening Seashore

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy drabbles are fun aren't they</p><p>enjoy fluffy komahina things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Seashore

"Uwaa, Hinata-kun, it's great to be out at this time of day!"

Komaeda skipped cheerfully along the shoreline, jumping ahead of Hinata as the shore gave out its whispers. "Don't jump far ahead!", Hinata scolded. He watched as the boy turned back to him with a stupid smile - but at least it was a genuine smile. "Of course, Hinata-kun! I will do my best not to!" He slowed down a bit, letting Hinata come closer to him. Komaeda still had a spring in his step - not like it mattered, anyways - it was good that he was enjoying himself.  
Hinata looked out to the sun, seeing it bid its farewell as it slowly slipped behind the ocean. Sunlight bounced across the waves and the sky was no longer blue, but pink to yellow. It was a cloudless evening - perfect to say the least. "Hinata-kun, are you enjoying myself? I apologize if you're not enjoying yourself--" Hinata shook his head at Komaeda and grabbed his hand before he walked too far.

"I guess... it's fun as long as you're here," Hinata mumbled, his face flushing a light pink. He looked away from Komaeda and back at the ocean.

Komaeda squeezed Hinata's hand with a smile, the two continuing to walk down the shore.


End file.
